Death of the blue Rose
by Fokusu
Summary: Gin avait été enfermé dans une salle par Aizen, le privant ainsi de tout, le battant à maintes reprises, le blessant sans remord. C'est ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux argents attendait que la mort vienne le chercher...Mais une personne que Gin ne s'attendait pas à voir vint le sauver de cette mort qui était imminente. Qui était-ce cette personne? Et pourquoi venait-elle le sauver?
1. Darkness

_**Fiction**_

_Death of the blue Rose - Darkness_

**Disclamer: **Tite Kubo

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Gin Ichimaru et ... Pouvez vous deviner?

**Note: **Premier chapitre de ma Fiction _Death of the blue_ Rose qui comportera plusieurs chapitres. Si vous aimez, je vous conseille de lire les prochains chapitres car ça deviendra de plus en plus...croustillant tout ça! C'est un petit chapitre, mais je voulais vraiment vous garder la surprise pour le prochain chapitre! Merci et bonne lecture~ !

[ ... ]

Il était assis dans le coin de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre le mur, courbé comme si son corps avait déjà passé son temps de vie. Son visage penché vers le côté était sale et quelques cicatrices qui étaient encore ouvertes rendaient son état encore plus misérable. Ses cheveux argentés étaient en batailles et semblaient avoir été empoigné à quelques endroits. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, malpropres et beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Ils étaient couverts de sang et pendaient de partout. Sa respiration était lente et à peine percevable. Il était tellement amoché et abominable que n'importe quelle personne en le voyant aurait cru qu'il était mort il y a une poignée de jours déjà. Il ne bougeait pas, même pas le petit doigt. Il y avait juste sa poitrine qui montait et descendait quelques fois sous son haut trop ample pour démontrer qu'il respirait toujours et qu'il était encore en vie.

Il avait complètement perdu espoir. Il ne savait même plus pendant combien de jours était-il enfermé ici, dans cet espace d'une noirceur impénétrable et d'un silence anxieux. Il ne savait même pas si on allait le sortir d'ici. Il ne savait même pas si IL allait revenir le chercher. Il ne savait rien et on peut dire qu'il s'en foutait carrément, car dans l'état où il était, c'était certains que c'était la mort qui allait le trouver en premier.

Il bougea un peu sa main sur le sol en béton glacé. Un bruit de chaînes retentit dans ce néant infini. C'était le bruit des chaînes qui étaient attachés à ses poignets, le retenant ainsi près du mur. Ses yeux étaient fermés car même si il les laissait ouverts, il ne verrait que du noir. Son esprit était un peu ailleurs et il pensait à celui qui l'avait enfermé dans cette prison des ténèbres.

En fait, il l'avait toujours détesté. Aizen. Juste avoir son prénom dans ses pensées, il en avait des nausées. Il le détestait à mourir et à cause de lui, il était maintenant enfermé ici, attendant simplement son dernier battement de cœur. Il l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce car il aimait jouer avec lui. Il aimait quand il était vulnérable et quand il le faisait souffrir. Mais là s'en était trop, il en avait assez, plus qu'assez. Et sa rage était tellement énorme que même la mort ne lui faisait plus peur. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il pouvait ni se sauver et ni le tuer. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire, c'est de rester immobile dans cette pièce déserte et lugubre et d'attendre sa mort doucement.

C'est minable non? Se disait-il.

Très minable en effet, car il allait mourir sans avoir pu rien faire pour se venger de l'homme qu'il détestait. Et en plus, il allait mourir sans que personne ne le sache. Il allait mourir seul, dans une pièce sans lumières ni bruits, enchaîné au mur alors que tout son corps lui faisait un mal pas possible. Alors…sa mort allait vraiment se résumer à ça? Ridicule quand même, qu'il ait été un puissant shinigami, un excellent capitaine et qu'il doit maintenant mourir ainsi. Mais bon, c'était sa punition pour avoir suivi Aizen et avoir trahis tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, juste pour pouvoir le tuer lui. Oui, c'était sa punition et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait aucun regret. Il savait que c'était son heure et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et que tout allait se finir ainsi…et que plus personne ne reparlera de lui….et que tout le monde l'oubliera….D'un sens, c'était trop ironique…Il sera né dans l'oubli et mourra dans l'oubli…

En y repensant, il aurait tant aimé faire plus de chose dans sa vie. Il aurait voulu devenir plus fort. Il aurait voulu tomber amoureux. Il aurait voulu avoir une famille aussi. Il aurait voulu vieillir en voyant ses enfants devenir si grands. Il aurait voulu voir les générations suivantes. Il aurait, ah!...voulu faire tant de chose, mais c'était maintenant impossible. Il avait gâché sa vie, simplement pour la vengeance. Simplement pour avoir voulu tuer un homme qui avait détruit son enfance. Maintenant, ce n'était pas que son enfance qui était détruit, mais toute sa vie au grand complet. Et rien ne pourrait recoller les morceaux détruits.

Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre l'autre bord de la porte. Ses sens s'allumèrent de nouveau et essayaient de savoir ce qui se passe l'autre côté. Il entendit des sons de pas qui se dirigeait vers lui, vers la pièce où il était. Il connaissait ces pas-là. Il les avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois quand il était capitaine…Oui, il les connaissait, mais il ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient. Il entendit le bruit de la poignée de porte et vit la lumière envahir la pièce. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, mais il pouvait voir au travers de ses paupières que la lumière était là, que la noirceur avait disparu. Il ne leva pas la tête tout de suite, par manque d'énergie. La personne s'avança doucement vers lui et s'arrêta a environ 1 mètre d'où il était.

Il leva la tête douloureusement et ouvrit un peu les yeux. Tout était blanc et seulement blanc. Il n'y avait qu'une grosse silhouette devant lui… La silhouette d'un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir ici…

[ ... ]

_À suivre..._

Qui est la personne qui est venue sauver Gin de sa prison? Est-elle vraiment venue le sauver? Et si oui, pourquoi est-elle venue le sauver? Pour quels motifs?...Alors qu'il avait trahis le Gotei 13?

_**Saurez-vous le deviner?**_


	2. Ravenous

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Death of the blue Rose - Ravenous_

**Note: **Merci d'avoir vu le premier chapitre! Voici maintenant le deuxième où l'on va savoir qui est la personne qui est venue sauver Ichimaru. Je vais un peu répondre aux reviews que j'ai eue du premier chapitre mais à la fin de celui-ci. Alors bonne lecture à vous tous! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

[...]

Le grand capitaine commandant était décédé il y a de ça quelques mois et c'était Shunsui Kyoraku qui avait pris sa place car c'était le plus vieux capitaine du Gotei 13 avec Unohana. Tout le monde avait été d'accord sur cette décision car Kyoraku était un homme compétant et puissant, et malgré son adoration pour le saké, il pouvait être sérieux quand la situation l'était.

Ce jour-là, il avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Kyoraku. Il se demandait pourquoi voulait-il le voir ou peut-être qu'il voulait simplement discuter entre amis. Il cogna à sa porte et on entendit la voix de Kyoraku résonner. Il rentra dans la pièce doucement et s'approcha d'où il était. Aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux bruns et il savait juste par ça qu'il allait lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux et d'important.

- Désoler de t'avoir convoqué aussi tôt ce matin, dit Kyoraku d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout, je voulais te parler d'une situation très urgente.

Il le fixa d'un air étonné qu'il l'ait choisi pour cette « Situation très urgente ». Il était content d'un sens parce qu'il savait que Kyoraku avait une grande confiance en lui car celui-ci lui confiait souvent des situations qu'il n'aurait pas confié à tout le monde. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Comme tu le savais, commença le capitaine au Haori rose, Ichimaru Gin a été enfermé chez Aizen car celui-ci n'avait plus besoin de son aide et il était maintenant une nuisance pour ses futurs projets. C'était tout à fait le moment pour intervenir et sortir Ichimaru de là. Donc nous avons envoyé une équipe pour déblayer le chemin de tous ennemis pouvant nous bloquer la route.

Kyoraku soupira un peu. En fait, il n'aimait pas demander ça à son collègue et son ami, mais il n'avait pas le choix car c'était le seul qui pouvait sauver Ichimaru et revenir sans aucune blessures.

- …Mais, continua Kyoraku, l'homme qui devait sortir Ichimaru de son emprisonnement est mort et nous avons besoin d'un homme assez puissant et confiance pour réaliser cette mission.

Kyoraku posa son regard sérieux sur son collègue. Il espérait que s'il acceptait la mission, rien de grave n'allait lui arrivé là-bas, sinon il s'en voudrait vraiment.

- Est-ce que tu acceptes de prendre cette mission? Demanda Kyoraku de son même ton. C'est notre dernière chance de le sauver. Après il sera trop tard…

Il comprenait parfaitement la situation et c'est pourquoi il accepta sans même y penser. Depuis que Ichimaru était devenu un capitaine, il avait appris à mieux le connaître. Sous son air moqueur et sarcastique, il avait découvert qu'en fait, Ichimaru était quelqu'un de bien et qui avait un cœur. Au début il croyait que ce n'était qu'un débile qui s'amusait avec les sentiments des autres, mais il découvrit que toute sa vie, ce fut Ichimaru qui avait été manipulé et qui avait été considéré comme un objet sans valeur. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait trahis la Soul Society, mais après avoir entendu son passé, il comprenait maintenant la douleur et la peine qu'Ichimaru avait enduré depuis son premier souffle. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas un instant pour être l'homme qui allait le sauver de sa prison.

Et de son passé…Si il pouvait…

[...]

Il marchait dans un couloir qui lui semblait infini, suivit d'un coéquipier qui était là pour retarder les ennemis s'ils en voyaient. Ils arrivèrent à une grande porte d'acier. Elle était barrée, mais ils savaient de derrière cette porte…derrière il y avait Ichimaru. Ils ne pouvaient rebrousser chemin et ils devaient détruire cette porte. Son coéquipier sortit sa Katana doucement et fit un sourire en coin.

- Laissez-moi faire Taicho, affirma-t-il en se préparant à défoncer la porte.

Les deux reculèrent un peu et son coéquipier vint détruire la géante porte d'acier avec une explosion qui sortit de son Zanpakuto. L'explosion créa un bruit infernal et il se boucha un peu les oreilles. Puis il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. La pièce était plus noir que le noir lui-même, mais plus la porte s'ouvrit, plus on découvrait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il rentra dans la pièce doucement pendant que son coéquipier restait dehors pour surveiller. Son regarde s'arrêta sur l'être qu'il voyait. Un homme dans une condition effroyable, dans une condition vraiment pitoyable. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant en ayant cette vision. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes les douleurs qu'il avait vécues, que sa vie était encore aussi misérable. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et pendant un instant il crut qu'il était mort. Puis il le vit lever la tête et ouvrit un peu les yeux. Il remarqua son air en le voyant et savait qu'il ne s'imaginait que c'était lui qui viendrait le sauver. Il lui sourit en étant, d'un sens, vraiment heureux de le voir en vie.

- Ichimaru, fit l'homme qui portait un Haori blanc sur ses épaules.

Ichimaru continuant de le fixer d'un air étonné. Jamais il n'aurait cru…que c'était lui qui l'aurait sauvé de sa mort certaine. Il déglutit lentement et c'est là que la voix de l'ancien capitaine fit résonner le nom de son sauveur dans le néant de la pièce.

- Ukitake, dit Ichimaru en n'en croyant pas encore de ses yeux ce qu'il voyait.

[...]

_À suivre..._

Pourquoi Ukitake s'est dit qu'il voulait sauver Ichimaru de son passé? Pourquoi veut-il faire cela? À quoi pense-t-il?

**Saurez-vous le deviner?**

_Bon je vais répondre un peu au reviews (: !_

_**Zaraelle**, ton review m'a bien fait rire! C'est une merveilleuse idée, mais j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir que ce ne soit pas un géant Chappy en peluche que Matsumoto ait confectionné! XD Merci pour le rire que tu m'as procuré et merci pour ta lecture!_

_**Yume-chan**, merci pour ton review et surtout d'avoir Follow ma fanfiction! J'espère que le pairing va te plaire (: ! Merci~ !_

_**Hesymi**, c'était le but que vous ne deviniez pas, sinon, à quoi sert le suspense :D !? Et non ce n'est pas Oemeda heureusement, ahahaha! De plus, la silhouette d'Ukitate n'est pas aussi grosse, mais Ichimaru est assit, alors c'est sur qu'elle paraîtra énorme pour lui! J'espère que tu préféras ce pairing qu'avec Oemeda! Ahahah! Merci pour ta lecture!_

_**Rukiia**, ehehe, voici maintenant la suite (: ! J'espère que ça tu as aimer! Merci pour ta lecture!_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews._  
_Dans l'espoir que vous lisez la suite,_  
_**Fokusu.**_


	3. Sorrow

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Death oh the blue Rose - Sorrow_

**Note:** Merci pour ceux qui suivent ma FanFic w ! C'est vraiment apprécié ! Et merci pour toutes les bonnes reviews, ça me rend enthousiaste sur mes prochains chapitres, eheh ! Merci et bonne lecture !

[...]

Le capitaine aux cheveux d'une blancheur plus blanche que la couleur elle-même s'approcha doucement du misérable homme qui était assis dans le coin de la place. Il vint détruire une des chaînes qui retenait le pauvre Ichimaru contre le mur. Il portait sur son visage, son fameux sourire doux et tendre.

-Ichimaru, dit Ukitake, je t'expliquerai tout ceci sur le chemin du retour.

Ichimaru était encore sous le choc de cet évènement. Il s'était pourtant fait à l'idée qu'il allait mourir ici, dans cette pièce, avec comme seul ami…La solitude. Finalement, non, il n'allait pas mourir. Il allait vivre grâce à cet homme, à Ukitake. Il ne savait pas comment le remercier de le libérer de cet enfer, de cette prison. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, car il se sentit si honteux de les avoir trahis pour la vengeance. Et il savait que de retour à la Soul Society, il allait être mis sous les barreaux pour trahison. Il se dit que c'était peut-être mieux qu'il meurt. Oui, c'était mieux qu'il reste ici et qu'il rende l'âme. L'ex-capitaine regarda Ukitake d'un air de douleur et de tristesse.

-Ukitake… Non… fit Ichimaru. Laisses-moi mourir ici, laisses-moi périr sous la honte de mes actes. Je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé, loin de là. Laisses-moi, s'il-te-plais. Tant qu'à être enfermé à la Soul Society, je préfère mourir ici, dans la honte…

Ukitake arrêta tout et se figea aux paroles de son ancien ami. Il serra ses poings et baissa son regard. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait pas aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Ichimaru pouvait penser qu'il allait le laisser mourir ici? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il allait être enfermé à la Soul Society. Quand même, tout le monde comprenait maintenant le motif de ses actions et qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu. Qu'Ichimaru n'avait pas vraiment voulu les trahir et qu'il avait fait cela pour se venger d'Aizen et pour le tuer. Ukitake était vraiment hors de lui d'avoir entendu ses amères paroles venant de la bouche d'Ichimaru. Il sentit la colère monter en lui à chaque fois qu'il se répétait les paroles de l'ex-capitaine dans sa tête. Et puis, d'un élan de main imprévisible, Ukitake donna une bonne claque sur la joue de Gin. Celui-ci ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. C'est après quelques secondes qu'Ichimaru réalisa que le capitaine venait de lui donner une bonne claque. Il mit sa main sur la joue qui venait de recevoir le coup et la frotta un peu. Il leva le regard sur Ukitake et vit… la rage dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi à ses paroles. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Ukitake était frustré après lui.

-Ichimaru! Lança Ukitake. Ne redit plus jamais ces paroles, est-ce bien clair? Non, je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici. Non, je ne partirai pas sans toi. Et qui t'as dit que tu allais être enfermé quand tu retourneras à la Soul Society? Assumes au moins tes actes et n'ait pas de honte!

Ukitake fini par se calmer et soupira un coup.

-Tu ne seras pas enfermé Ichimaru, continua l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Tu ne seras que jugé devant le tribunal et alors, tu leur diras tes vraies intentions….La vraie raison de ta trahison. D'accord? Après, tu seras transféré chez un capitaine pour qu'il te surveille pendant quelques mois. Ensuite, tu pourras reprendre ton poste de capitaine, Ichimaru.

Ukitake fini par sourire à l'homme devant lui. Il savait que si Ichimaru disait la vérité, il ne serait pas vraiment punit pour ses actes…mais si il disait un mensonge….juste un seul, il allait sûrement être exécuté…Et ça, Ukitake ne le voulait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit exécuter, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Il trouvait ça quand même bizarre que la vision de cet homme qu'il trouvait louche et hypocrite ait changé depuis ce temps. Maintenant, il ne le voyait plus ainsi, mais plutôt comme un homme avec une détermination inimaginable et dont la vie avait été douloureusement gâchée.

Ichimaru regardait Ukitake d'un air vraiment étonné. Il était étonné d'entendre qu'il n'allait pas être enfermé à la Soul Society, mais qu'il allait juste passer au Tribunal et être attribué à un capitaine pour quelques mois. Après tout, il avait trahis la Soul Society… Alors s'il disait ses vraies intentions de cette trahison, il allait pouvoir revenir à sa vie normale. Il n'en revenait simplement pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Le Karma peut-être? Il avait toujours eue une vie misérable… Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la chance?

La capitaine fini par enlever toutes les chaînes qui attachait Ichimaru au mur, puis il prit l'homme aux cheveux argents sur son épaule car dans l'état ou il était, c'était certains qu'il n'aurait pas pu marcher ni encore moins courir. Ichimaru ne protesta pas et se laissa mettre sur l'épaule du capitaine. L'ex-capitaine ferma ses yeux en se laissa porter doucement. Ukitake sortit doucement de la pièce et fit signe au shinigami qu'il était prêt à repartir dans la Soul Society.

[...]

Gin ouvrit les yeux lentement. Sa vision était floue et il ne pouvait rien distinguer pour le moment. Puis, après quelques secondes, tout devient perceptible pour lui. Son regard parcourra la pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Où était-il? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il savait qu'il était à la Soul Society. Gin entendit le bruit de la porte.

-Bien dormit Ichimaru? Demande Ukitake en rentrant dans la pièce.

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à son chevet. Il prit le bras de l'homme aux cheveux argents et le regarda rapidement.

-Tes blessures semblent être presque toutes guéries, fit le capitaine. C'est bien.

Ichimaru regarda ses bras et vit qu'on l'avait soigné. Il se doutait que c'était l'œuvre de Unohana Taicho. Il était vraiment reconnaissant qu'on avait pris soin de lui et qu'on l'avait soigné pendant qu'il dormait. Il détourna un peu le regard, gêné de toute cette gentillesse envers son être.

-Ukitake, commença l'ex-capitaine. M… Merci pour tout…

L'homme au Haori blanc déposa son regard sur Ichimaru. On put voir un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage pâle. Ça lui faisait tout drôle d'entendre Ichimaru le remercier ainsi. Il l'avait quand même sauvé de la mort, il l'avait apporté à la Soul Society et pendant toute la nuit, il avait aidé Unohana à le laver et à soigner ses blessures. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormit car il venait souvent voir si il dormait paisiblement, si il semblait avoir froid ou trop chaud, si il ne semblait pas avoir mal. Alors, entendre Ichimaru lui dire merci, ça lui faisait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien.

-Mais voyons! Lança Ukitake joyeusement. C'est tout à fait normal de faire ça!

Il se mit à rire un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour que Ichimaru se sente moins mal à l'aise qu'on l'ait sauvé et soigné. Puis, Ukitake se leva et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce pour prendre quelque chose. Il revint vers Ichimaru et lui donna un Kimono blanc.

-Habilles-toi, ton procès va bientôt commencer. Ce serait triste que tu sois en retard, non?

[...]

_À suivre..._

Pourquoi Ukitake est-il si gentil avec Ichimaru? Pourquoi fait-il tout ça pour lui? Et comment le procès va-t-il se passer?

**Saurez-vous le deviner?**

_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 (: !_

_**Gesshoku-Makkura**, Merci pour le review ! Je suis d'accord, c'est rare de voir ces deux-là ensemble, alors comme j'aime le CrackPairing...voila ! Ahah !_

_**Zaraelle**, ahahahaha ! Désoler de t'avoir déçu ahahaha ! J'espère pouvoir entendre d'autres de tes drôles d'Hypothèses, ça pourrait me donner des idées ! Ahahah ! Merci pour ta lecture ! _

_**Shirayukie**, Merci énormément pour ce review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant (: !_

_**Dymitry**, Merci (: ! J'adore Gin aussi et j'espère que tu aimeras bien la suite !_

___Merci à tous pour les reviews._  
_Dans l'espoir que vous lisez la suite,_  
_**Fokusu.**_


	4. Shatter

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Death oh the blue Rose - Shatter_

**Note:** Un gros merci pour tous ceux et celles qui suivent ma FanFiction ^w^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Désolé d'avoir coupé dans le procès, j'avais encore des idées, mais c'était vraiment pas pertinent pour l'histoire, donc voilà! Merci et bonne lecture !

[...]

Ichimaru marchait lentement vers la Grande salle, utilisée particulièrement pour les procès, les arrestations, les messages importants et aussi les réunions des capitaines. L'homme aux cheveux argents se rappela momentanément du temps où il était capitaine. Ah! C'était le bon temps! Il était respecté de tous les shinigamis et craint de tous ses ennemis. Sa puissance était à son apogée, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Son Reiastu avait diminué en cause de son emprisonnement. Il avait peur de ne plus être à la hauteur de son titre de capitaine, de le reprendre. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir accéder à son ancienne place. Puis une autre chose lui passa par la tête. Il était Ichimaru, Gin Ichimaru. Il avait vécu bien des situations difficiles dans sa vie, alors pourquoi devait-il avoir de ça? C'était inconcevable et il le savait. Il savait qu'il allait faire n'importe quoi pour ravoir son titre de capitaine. Alors, il ne devait pas avoir peur, il devait plutôt se battre pour reconstruire son Reiatsu.

Pour le moment par contre, son Reiatsu était scellé à ses poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir bouger les mains séparément. L'homme qui le tenait ainsi, c'était cet homme…L'homme au Haori et aux cheveux blancs, Jûshiro Ukitake. En fait, il n'avait pas eu le choix de lui scellé les mains comme ça. Question de sécurité il avait dit. Et il avait rajouté que tant qu'il n'avait pas eu son procès, il était considéré comme un prisonnier et donc, il était logique que sa force spirituelle soit mise à neutre. Ichimaru le savait par contre, que c'était qu'une simple formalité, car si Ukitake avait eu réellement peur de lui, il ne l'aurait pas laissé dormir dans ses quartiers, comme ça, sans être attaché et libre. Alors, Ukitake avait soit simplement vraiment confiance en Ichimaru ou soit…qu'il avait fait ça pour voir si c'était vraiment un traître, quelque chose dans ce genre quoi. Mais Ichimaru n'a jamais été un traître. Oui c'est vrai qu'il avait suivi Aizen, mais c'était simplement pour le but de lui jouer dans le dos et de le tuer pas surprise par après.

Les deux marchaient donc vers la Grande salle. On entendait déjà une grosse masse de gens parler et plus ils se rapprochaient plus la tension montait. Puis, quand ils furent devant la grande porte, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ukitake fit un regard à Ichimaru, espérant au plus profond de lui que celui-ci dise bien la vérité. Puis, le capitaine poussa doucement la porte et entra avec le prisonnier. Tous s'arrêtèrent net de parler et on vit tous les regards se retourner vers Ichimaru qui semblait encore en mauvais état. Certains avaient un regard chaleureux, comme si ils étaient en train de l'accueillir de nouveau à la maison. D'autres avaient un regard des plus neutres, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment à la situation et espérant que ce procès n'allait pas durer plus d'une heure car ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Et d'autres avaient un regard des plus sombres, maudissant sur place l'homme qui n'avait soi-disant pas vraiment trahis la Soul Society. Tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines étaient là, ainsi que le Grand Conseil qui allait juger les actes d'Ichimaru. Celui-ci, ayant le Reiatsu neutralisé, ne se sentit vraiment pas bien avec tous ces regards fixés comme ça sur lui. Ukitake apporta Ichimaru à l'endroit approprié et le fit s'agenouiller devant le Conseil. La voix du capitaine résonna dans le vide de la pièce.

- Veuillez baisser vos Reiatsu s'il-vous-plais, affirma Ukitake d'une voix portante.

Après que tous les assistants de ce procès ait baissé leur force spirituelle, Ukitake laisse Ichimaru dans le milieu de la pièce et alla se placer à sa division, à côté de sa vice-capitaine, Rukia Kuchiki.

Le procès allait maintenant pouvoir commencer.

Kyoraku se leva d'où il était assis, au plein milieu du Grand Conseil et posa un regard lointain.

- Le procès de Ichimaru Gin va de ce pas être exécuté, commença l'imposant homme qui avait pris la place du capitaine commandant à sa mort. Veuillez garder le silence durant tout le procès et pas un mot ne doit être dit. Si vous ne retenez plus votre colère ou votre joie, veuillez sortir immédiatement de la Grande salle afin de garder le calme et la paix dans cette pièce. Merci.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence les dires de Kyoraku et ainsi, le procès débuta. L'un des membres du Conseil se leva d'où il était assis et posa son regard sur une feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Ichimaru Gin, fit l'homme d'une lourde voix. Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison envers la Soul Society, de non-respect des lois établies envers la dite Soul Society et d'attaque envers capitaines et vices-capitaines causant de blessures graves. Vous allez être jugé sur des questions qui vous seront posées et vous devez y répondre le plus sincèrement possible, sinon, il y aura de lourdes conséquences. Faites par un signe de tête que vous êtes prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qui vous seront posées durant le procès.

Ichimaru hocha la tête doucement. Son regard était rivé dans le vide qui était droit devant lui. Il avait déjà hâte que ce procès soit fini. L'homme du Conseil changea de feuille doucement pour reprendre le procès.

- Ichimaru Gin, demanda l'homme de sa voix ferme. Avez-vous trahis de votre propre volonté la Soul Society?

- Oui, affirma Ichimaru d'un ton sans émotion ni conviction.

Un silence s'abattu dans la pièce. On pouvait déjà voir quelques capitaines ou vice-capitaines réagir aux paroles d'Ichimaru, comme si il venait de dire la vérité sur l'existence de la vie entière.

- Ichimaru Gin, continua l'homme. Quelle était la raison de cette trahison envers la Soul Society?

- Raison personnelle, affirma l'ex-capitaine.

- Plus en détail s'il-vous-plais, répliqua l'homme.

- La vengeance, fit Ichimaru.

- Continuer s'il-vous-plais, répliqua une autre fois l'homme.

- Je voulais me venger d'Aizen Sosuke et le tuer.

On entendit quelques rires sourds soudainement. Kyoraku se leva brusquement et tapa de sa grande force sur le bureau du Conseil.

- SILENCE! Cria l'imposant homme en ayant un visage sérieux et offusqué.

Plus aucun bruits soudainement et tout le monde était revenu à leur sérieux, sauf comme toujours Mayuri qui regardait le procès avec son éternel sourire de cirque.

- Ichimaru Gin, reprit l'homme, Quel était la raison de votre désir de vengeance?

Ichimaru mit doucement mais rapidement son regard sur la 10ième division, regardant Matsumoto qui semblait mal à l'aise de la situation, puis remit son regard dans le vide.

- Aizen est l'homme qui a fait de la vie d'une personne importante pour moi, un enfer. Et pour moi, ce fut impardonnable. Je souhaitais donner à cette personne une vie meilleure dans un monde où l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie n'existerait plus. Ceci était la raison de mon désir de vengeance.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. La réponse d'Ichimaru avait donné froid dans le dos à tout le monde et personne n'osait en rire. Tout le monde comprenait en quelque part qu'un homme peut tout réaliser pour le bonheur d'une autre personne, peu importe ce que ça pouvait lui en coûter, même sa vie ou son honneur.

[...]

Après plusieurs minutes et après plusieurs autres questions plus ou moins pertinentes, le procès arrivait enfin à sa fin. La plus part des personnes étaient blasés et tout le monde savait qu'Ichimaru n'allait pas être exécuté à cause de toutes les réponses qu'il donna aux questions qui lui furent posées.

- Ichimaru Gin, fini l'homme tranquillement. Vos réponses nous ayant satisfaites, nous vous annonçons que vous n'allez pas être exécuté. Par contre, vous serez surveillé par une division de confiance que nous allons choisir et que nous allons vous attribuer pour les mois à venir.

Puis tous les hommes du Conseil se mirent à parler entre eux, créant ainsi un petit brouhaha dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes, tous hochèrent la tête et se remirent à leurs places respectives. Kyoraku se leva aussitôt et posa son regard sur l'ex-capitaine qui était agenouillé devant lui.

- Nous avons convenu qu'Ichimaru Gin sera surveillé et attribué à la 13ième division. Le capitaine et vice-capitaine concernés doivent venir me voir à mes quartiers demain matin sans faute pour que je leur donne les directives pour la garde d'Ichimaru. Le procès les maintenant terminé, vous pouvez disposer.

Ichimaru se releva doucement et se retourna vers toute la foule de capitaine et vice-capitaine qui quittait la pièce. En quelques instants, la pièce se retrouva vide, contenant seulement Ichimaru lui-même et Ukitake. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui doucement en ayant comme toujours, son doux sourire.

- On dirait bien que je suis encore pris avec toi Ichimaru, affirma l'homme aux cheveux blancs en riant.

Puis il vint lui retirer le scellement qu'il lui avait mis sur les poignets.

- Je rigole, fit Ukitake en continuant de rire.

Pour tout dire, Ukitake était content qu'Ichimaru soit relégué à sa division. D'un sens, il en était vraiment soulagé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit une autre division qui s'occupe de lui. Il voulait que ce soit lui et seulement lui.

[...]

_À suivre..._

Croyez-vous que Ichimaru est amoureux de Matsumoto? Et pourquoi Ukitake veut tant que se soit lui qui s'occupe d'Ichimaru?

**Saurez-vous le deviner?**

_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 (: !_

_**Shirayuki**, Merci beaucoup! (: Oui malgré la claque, Ukitake est au soin avec Ichimaru ! Il se préoccupe de sa santé et de son état ! Et Gin jouait un rôle avant, maintenant on peut voir sa vrai nature eheh !_

_**Gesshoku-Makkura**, Merci beaucoup ! Eheh tu as tout deviné ! On peut rien te caché ! (: _

_**Dymitry**, Merci ehehe (: J'espère que tu as apprécier le procès !_

_____Merci à tous pour les reviews._  
_Dans l'espoir que vous lisez la suite,_  
_**Fokusu.**_

* * *

**Est-ce que vous préfériez que je fasse mes chapitres plus longs? En fait, non... Je reprend... Est-ce que vous voyez une quelconque amélioration que je pourrais apporter à mes chapitres?**


	5. Hopeless

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Death of the blue Rose - Hopeless_

**Note:** Eheh! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Le croustillant de l'histoire est à ses débuts, eheh! Merci et bonne lecture~ !

[...]

Ichimaru et Ukitake revinrent dans les quartiers de celui-ci après le procès de l'ex-capitaine. Les deux étaient soulagés que le procès étaient enfin terminé et que finalement, tout c'était bien passé pour Ichimaru. Marchant vers la 13ième division, l'ex-capitaine se souvint du moment où il rentra dans la Grande salle, quand il vu les regards de ses anciens collègues. Il se souvint qu'il fut surpris de voir Unohana avec un sourire tendre et accueillant, de voir Hitsugaya portait un regard de soulagement à propos de son état, de voir Kenpachi qui semblait –enfin… un peu on s'entend- excité de le revoir. Il se souvint qu'il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir Soi fon et Byakuya avec leur air indifférent, comme si tout leur passait mille pieds par-dessus la tête. Il ne fut non plus surpris de voir Mayuri qui souriait comme un débile sans cervelle. Il se retint aussi de rire en voyant l'air de meurtre de Komamura et un air semblable sur le visage des vice-capitaines Hinamori et Rukia. Leur haine envers lui était tout à fait normale, mais quand même, c'était un peu enfantin qu'après tout ce temps, ils soient encore offusqués de ce qu'il avait fait. En plus, il savait quand même que sa trahison était bien justifiée alors pourquoi encore toute cette haine idiote envers lui? Même l'amoureux des lois, Byakuya Kuchiki, avait passé l'éponge sur son comportement. M'enfin, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Ichimaru s'en contre-fichait sincèrement. C'était bien son dernier souci d'être détesté par certains capitaines et vices-capitaines. Ça ne lui empêchait pas de vivre et de reprendre son poste de capitaine dans quelques mois.

En entrant dans la 13ième division, le capitaine et l'ex-capitaine croisèrent Rukia Kuchiki, la sœur adoptive de la tête de la noble famille des Kuchikis, Byakuya. En voyant qu'Ichimaru allait vraiment rester dans la 13ième division, elle lui lança un regard des plus glaciaux et commençait déjà à se méfier de lui, même si elle le faisait déjà quand il était capitaine. En effet, Rukia n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Ichimaru. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé louche avec son sourire de renard espiègle et hypocrite. Et pourtant, Ichimaru ne lui avait jamais rien fait avant le jour où il a trahis la Soul Society. Bon, c'est vrai qu'Ichimaru a de drôles de manières. Sa façon de parler, la position de son mince corps et en plus de son typique sourire qui fait froid dans le dos… Tout ça faisait en sorte que Rukia ne l'a jamais aimé et ne l'aimera jamais. En plus qu'il avait trahis la Soul Society, malgré son motif assez évident et véritable, Rukia n'allait jamais faire confiance à cet homme. Puis quoi, Ichimaru s'en foutait encore une fois.

Quand il vu le regard qu'elle lui donna, Ichimaru lui sourit instinctivement. Il ne dit rien et ne fit que continuer son chemin avec le capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Un peu plus loin, il jeta un regard sur Ukitake qui le regardait déjà.

- Désolé, fit Ukitake. Rukia ne va jamais te faire confiance. J'espère que ça te dérange pas trop d'être ici alors qu'elle est là aussi?

- Ça va! Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux argents d'un ton heureux. Elle ne m'a jamais fait confiance, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

Son rire résonna doucement dans le couloir où ils marchaient.

- Ça ne me fait rien qu'elle soit là. Moi je ne la déteste pas…

Ukitake sourit à ces paroles, montrant qu'il avait compris que ça ne dérangeait pas Ichimaru. Puis il s'arrêta et fit rentrer celui-ci dans une grande pièce. La pièce où Ichimaru s'était réveillé ce matin. L'homme au teint pâle referma la porte derrière eux. Il alla replacer les couvertes du lit d'Ichimaru doucement.

- Ce sera ta chambre pour tout le long où tu seras ici, Ichimaru, affirma Ukitake de sa voix douce et rassurante. Si tu peux l'arranger à ta façon pour être confortable car tu resteras longtemps dans mes quartiers.

Ukitake posa le regard sur Ichimaru et sourit.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre les pièces qui te seront utile?

- Non, ça va, fit Ichimaru. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis venu ici. Je m'en souviens très bien, merci.

Ichimaru fut surpris un peu de voir que Ukitake était autant aux soins avec lui. On aurait presque dit qu'il agissait comme un père ou un grand frère qui veut protéger un fils ou un petit frère fragile. Oui Ichimaru était quand même fragile, mais pas tant que ça tout de même. Il avait été capitaine, s'il avait été fragile, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas été. C'est logique. Tout de même, Ichimaru était reconnaissant pour ce qu'Ukitake faisait pour lui. Il l'avait sauvé de la mort, il l'avait soigné avec Unohana, il semblait avoir pris soin de lui pendant son sommeil, il lui avait fait réserver un endroit intime juste à lui et même il s'inquiétait de son sens de l'orientation. Sincèrement, cela ne déplaisait vraiment pas à Ichimaru. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne qui s'était préoccupé de lui ainsi. Il avait toujours été seul. Il n'avait pas de parents, il n'avait pas de frère ni de sœur, il n'avait personne. Et la seule personne à qui il s'était attaché, c'était Matsumoto. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Matsumoto n'avait jamais agis avec lui de la même façon qu'Ukitake le fait. Alors, Ukitake était le premier qui avait vraiment pris soin de lui. Et pour lui, Ichimaru, c'était vraiment surprenant mais en même temps, il se sentait enfin bien avec quelqu'un… Il se sentait enfin aimé par quelqu'un qui prenait soin de son état.

Ichimaru fit un sourire assez chaleureux à l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui. Il avait l'intention de le remercier pour tout ça.

- Ukitake Taicho, commença Ichimaru d'un ton certain en se penchant le haut du corps pour le remercier correctement. J'aimerais vous dire merci pour ce que vous avez fait envers. Je ne le méritais sûrement pas, mais je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, de m'avoir soigné et de m'accueillir ici. Pour moi c'est vraiment important de vous le dire car personne ne s'est occupé de moi ainsi avant. Alors merci beaucoup, Ukitake Taicho.

Ukitake affichant toujours un sourire doux et calme, s'approcha tranquillement d'Ichimaru et lui fit remonter le haut du corps.

- Voyons Ichimaru! Fit Ukitake en regardant l'ex-capitaine dans les yeux de son regard rassurant. Pas besoin de faire toute cette mise en scène pour me remercier. Je n'ai fait que ce qui était bien pour toi. Vu ton état, c'était logique de te soigner et de prendre soin de toi. Tu étais si mal en point! Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de t'accueillir dans ma division. J'espère que ça va te plaire et que tu reprendras rapidement tes forces pour revenir à ton ancien poste.

Ukitake vint tapoter un peu l'épaule de l'argenté en souriant. Ah! Il n'avait pas plus doux et aimable que le gentil capitaine Ukitake.

Ichimaru ne faisait que regarder le capitaine d'un air sérieux mais un peu surprit. Il se releva doucement et sursauta intérieurement quand Ukitake vint lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment. Il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre d'un coup. Puis, bizarrement, il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement et plus fort. Il se sentit soudainement étrange en lui, comme si il s'affolait intérieurement. Et pourtant, rien n'était arrivé. Ukitake lui avait juste touché l'épaule, banalement, comme ça.

Ukitake, en remarquant que Ichimaru semblait bizarre, il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, puis il se dirigea vers la porte doucement.

- Je vais me laver dans les bains, fit Ukitake. Si tu souhaites venir, j'y serai.

Ainsi le capitaine sortit de la pièce et Ichimaru lâcha un énorme soupire. Il croyait qu'il allait y rester, avec son cœur qui battait la chamade ainsi. Il se demandait soudainement pourquoi tout son être s'était affolé juste au simple touché du capitaine. Pourtant il ne le détestait pas du tout, au contraire, il l'appréciait bien, oui. Alors pourquoi son corps avait réagis de cette manière, ça il ne le savait pas.

Il repensa aux dernières paroles d'Ukitake. Aller prendre un bain avec Ukitake... Pourquoi pas? Tant qu'à prendre un bain, mieux vaut le prendre à deux comme cela c'est moins ennuyeux et on peut discuter doucement. Ichimaru sortir de sa « chambre » et se dirigea vers les bains de la 13ième division. Après quelques secondes, il arriva devant la porte des bains et rentra.

Il était maintenant dans une petite pièce qui se séparait en deux par deux portes. Il prit celle des hommes évidemment. Il se déshabilla dans le petit vestiaire et mit une serviette de couleur blanche autour de la taille. L'ex-capitaine était maintenant prêt pour aller dans les bains chauds et reposants. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait aux bains et entra à l'intérieur. Il y avait un grand bain qui semblait d'une profondeur parfaite et d'une grandeur qui ne gênait pas les utilisateurs s'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui y étaient en même temps. La pièce était remplie d'une fine brume chaude, mais on pouvait quand même distinguer les éléments dans la pièce facilement. Ichimaru s'approcha un peu et aperçu Ukitake dans le bain. Celui-ci se retourna au bruit des pas et sourit.

- Je savais que tu allais venir, Ichimaru, dit Ukitake en riant un peu. Aller vient, l'eau est super bonne.

L'ex-capitaine vint s'introduire dans l'eau du bain et eut un frisson tant l'eau était chaude. Il se sauça le corps jusqu'à la poitrine et vint s'accoter un peu contre le bord du bain.

- C'est chaud, fit Ichimaru.

- C'est normal, c'est pour ouvrir les pores de la peau, répliqua Ukitake en souriant toujours. C'est pour nettoyer en profondeur. C'est très bon pour le corps.

Ichimaru hôcha la tête doucement, lui montrant qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi c'était aussi chaud. Il se dit qu'il en avait bien besoin lui, de nettoyer sa peau. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu dans la pièce où il était emprisonné, un bon nettoyé n'était pas de refus. Et puis, c'était bon aussi pour ses plaies.

Ukitake se déplaça un peu et vint s'asseoir doucement sur le banc sous l'eau qui était au rebord du bain. Tout le haut de son corps était maintenant hors de l'eau et on pouvait apercevoir son corps….assez magnifique. Ichimaru, n'ayant rien à distraire ses yeux, posa le regard sur le haut du corps de Ukitake. Il détailla ses épaules carrées où tombaient ses longs cheveux d'une blancheur impeccable, ses bras d'une musculature parfaite, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux découpés parfaitement par sa peau blanche qui semblait si douce. Ichimaru était étonné. Malgré le fait qu'Ukitake était malade, il avait un corps d'un homme en santé et en plus il était délicieusement musclé. Ichimaru ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la vue du torse d'Ukitake, qui bizarrement, le trouvait merveilleux et… appétissant.

Ukitake aperçu rapidement la rougeur des joues de Ichimaru et on put voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Le capitaine remit son corps dans l'eau et s'approcha doucement d'Ichimaru en souriant. Ichimaru vit le regard que lui donnait le capitaine et pour tout dire, jamais il n'a vu ce genre de sourire sur le visage de cet homme. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire de cette manière et cela fit battre son cœur plus rapidement. C'était comme si, aux moindres gestes que l'homme aux cheveux blancs faisait envers lui, son corps s'affolait d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et quand son corps réagissait ainsi, bizarrement, il aimait ça, il se sentait bien et rassuré. Ce n'était pas négatif, c'était même… très positif.

Ukitake vint se mettre devant lui, à une distance très peu confortable pour certaines personnes. Il regardait Ichimaru de son regard doux, mais aussi d'un regard… envoûtant. Ichimaru ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était accoté sur le rebord du bain et Ukitake était juste en avant de lui, ce qui faisait qu'il était retenu à cet endroit. Le capitaine vint se pencher vers Ichimaru doucement, mettant ses mains chaque bord de celui-ci, sur le rebord du bain, l'enfermant maintenant avec ses bras. Son visage était maintenant si près du sien que Ichimaru pouvait même sentir la respiration du capitaine sur la peau de son visage. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et il paniquait. Son cœur paniquait. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et il croyait même qu'Ukitake pouvait entendre ses battements tellement son cœur battait fort. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge et son estomac se resserra. Il se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi, d'être dans cette position et surtout… Il se sentait mal à cause du regard qu'Ukitake lui donnait. Or, il ne sentait pas qu'Ukitake avait pénétré sa bulle. En fait, sincèrement, ça ne lui dérangeait pas et même, il aimait ça. Il aimait être aussi près du capitaine, il aimait le voir le regarder ainsi, il aimait être pris entre ses bras ainsi. Et il se demandait s'il n'était pas fou d'aimer ça.

Ukitake approcha encore son visage et il vint mettre sa bouche doucement et lentement près de l'oreille d'Ichimaru.

- I… chi… ma… ru, chuchota Ukitake d'une voix douce et sensuelle dans l'oreille de l'ex-capitaine.

Le cœur d'Ichimaru battait tellement vite qu'il croyait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Ukitake lui parlait ainsi. Pourquoi avait-il dit son nom… d'une façon… autant envoûtante. Ichimaru ne bougea pas et aucun mots ne sortirent de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis, Ukitake fit un sourire en coin et sortit du bain sans rien dire. Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ichimaru ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Après un temps, il fit un gros soupire et se laissa fondre dans l'eau chaude. « Putain », c'est le mot qu'il se dit en premier. Que venait-il vraiment de se passer? Pourquoi Ukitake avait-il fait cela et qu'après, il quitta la pièce doucement sans rien dire, comme ça? Pourquoi? Quand même… Après mure réflexion, c'était comme si Ukitake avait joué avec la situation. Ayant vu qu'il avait rougi en voyant son torse, il avait pris avantage de ça pour le surprendre. Tsss! Que cherchait-il à faire au juste en le faisant paniquer comme ça? C'était ridicule… Totalement ridicule!

Ichimaru continua de se baigner doucement dans l'eau chaude en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Et puis, là, il pensait à comment il allait agir maintenant avec le capitaine. Normalement bien sûr! Comme si rien ne s'était passé! Ouais c'est ça, c'est une bonne idée! Il se leva et sortit doucement du bain. Il s'essuya et se rhabilla rapidement. Puis il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa « chambre » d'un pas assez rapide. En fait, il avait peur de croiser Ukitake. Étant enfin dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et alla s'étendre sur son lit. Il soupira encore un bon coup. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette chambre, ni dans cette division. Et il était sous surveillance ici pour quelques mois. Ça allait être long.

Il se dit qu'il allait faire une sieste, une petite sieste car il se sentait un peu fatigué de sa lourde journée. Il alla donc s'installer sous les douces couvertes de son lit et ferma les yeux.

[...]

Après avoir été au bureau de Kyoraku pour qu'il leur donne les instructions de la surveillance d'Ichimaru, Ukitake et Rukia marchaient pour retourner à leur division. Rukia n'était pas de bonne humeur à cause de cette nouvelle. Ukitake essayait donc de la convaincre de ne pas s'en faire, que ça allait passer vite et qu'elle n'allait pas souvent le voir parce que c'était lui qui allait s'en occupé à sa place. Rukia ne répliqua pas car elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'occuper de lui. Quand ils furent dans les quartiers d'Ukitake, celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine en ayant un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait préparer le petit déjeuner pour Ichimaru.

Après avoir cuisiné un bon petit repas du matin, il mit le tout sur un plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre administrée à Ichimaru. Il y rentra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Ukitake s'approcha du lit où dormait Ichimaru et vint déposer le plateau à côté. Il s'assit par terre et prit un moment pour regarder l'homme aux cheveux argents dormir. Il semblait dormir si paisiblement, si doucement… Son visage était tout détendu et il semblait dans un tendre et profond sommeil. Il sourit à cette vue. Il le trouvait beau, il le trouvait magnifique quand il dormait, quand il semblait si heureux. C'est ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui. Il voulait le rendre heureux et voir sur son visage, un sourire aussi paisible que son sommeil

[...]

_À suivre..._

Quel est ce sentiment que ressent Ichimaru? Pensez-vous que Ukitake veut juste jouer avec Ichimaru ou il est sérieux?

**Saurez-vous le deviner?**

_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4 (: !_

_**Gesshoku-Makkur**, Merci! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaises (: ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Ichimaru n'est totalement pas amoureux d'elle ! C'est une question d'attachement (: ! Ehehe !  
_

_**Zaraelle**, Ahahaha! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Il n'en a jamais été amoureux (: ! Et puis, pour Ukitake, c'est totalement ! Ichimaru n'est qu'un sacrifice pour lui ! Rien de plus ! Ahahahahah !  
_

_**Dymitry**, Merci beaucoup (: ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus ! Je crois que sa cohabitation...va être très...mouvementée ;D !_

_______Merci à tous pour les reviews._  
_Dans l'espoir que vous lisez la suite,_  
_**Fokusu.**_


End file.
